The Marcus Team (film)
The Marcus Team is a 2016 animated crossover action comedy film co-written, co-produced, edited, and directed by Marcus Nathan Enriquez. It stars the voices of Enriquez, Shaelin Docherty-Tibbs, Billy West, John DiMaggio, Harry Shearer, Mr. Lawrence, Katey Sagal, Lauren Tom, Scott Menville and Hynden Walch. In the film, Marcus and his team try and stop Robin from destroying Markwellton City. The Marcus Team was released on May 27, 2016 to critical and commercial success, earning $420,374,546 at the box office upon release. It was released on DVD & Blu-ray on August 23, 2016, then on video on September 13, 2016. Summary The Marcus Team save the city from a disastrous attack caused by Robin. Plot TBA Cast * Marcus Nathan Enriquez - Marcus, Garrett, Tommy "Wise Guy" Shatner and Yoshi * Shaelin Docherty-Tibbs - Shaelin * Billy West - Philip J. Fry, Terrorists #1, #54, and #93 * John DiMaggio - Bender, Terrorists #7, #12, and #84 * Harry Shearer - Seymour Skinner, Kyle Reltrey, Mayor Ross Willington * Mr. Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton, Terrorists #16, #53, #15, #23, and #25 * Katey Sagal - Edna Krabappel, Turanga Leela, Lisa Reltrey * Lauren Tom - Karen Willington, Terrorists #38, #41, #42, and #32 * Scott Menville - Robin Titan, Terrorists #3, #4, #9, #18, #27, and #11 * Hynden Walch - Starfire Titan * Tress MacNeille - The Mayor's Wife, Angelica Willington, Cassidy Sterlington Additional cast * Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, The Mayor's Brother, Aaron Willington, Police Officers #1, #16, #18, and #11 * Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, FBI Agents #1, #2, and #5 * Khary Payton - Cyborg Titan * Tara Strong - Raven Titan * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Justin Roiland - Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Terrorists #18 and #87 Production Production on the film had begun on September 4, 2014, after creator Marcus Nathan Enriquez had the concept of a movie based on the TV show. Video game A video game loosely based on the film was released for the Xbox One, PS4, 3DS, and Wii U. On January 3, 2017, co-creator David Small said that the game was also going to be released on the Nintendo Switch on April 14, 2017, but was cancelled on February 23, 2017. Reception The film was released on May 27, 2016 with 2 other films; X-Men: Apocalypse and Alice Through the Looking Glass. However, the film grossed $420 million at the box office, making it #2 at the box office in its opening weekend, behind X-Men: Apocalypse. Critical reception The film received critical acclaim, with a rating of 91% on Rotten Tomatoes. The critic consensus reads "An amazing animated film with an underrated story, The Marcus Team is both hilarious and action-packed". Metacritic gives the movie a "74 out of 100", indicating "generally favorable reviews". Music The soundtrack for the film was released on May 23, 2016. Music from the movie was composed by John Powell and Christopher Tyng. The Song List: * Everyone May Hate Robin, But I Love Him * Edna's Return * Robin's Theme * I'm Not Here to Join You, I'm Here to Destroy You * The Marcus Team Theme Trivia * Marcus Nathan Enriquez says that the film is "kind of a musical" because of the songs that play during the film. * This film marks the last appearance of Lisa Reltrey, as she was hit by a car driven by Robin Titan during the race in New York. * Even though the film is rated PG-13, according to Harry Shearer, approximately 582 people were killed in the film. * Robin gets killed twice in the film, the first time he gets killed is during the Warehouse Attack, the second time he gets killed is during the Final Battle against Marcus. * It is unknown how Shaelin had came back to life after her assassination. * Edna kisses Skinner for the first time in The Marcus Team history. * There are approximately 459 terrorists in this film (if you're counting Robin's former terrorists). * The Mayor's house is a parody of the Vatican in Rome, Italy. Home video release The film was released on DVD & Blu-ray on August 23, 2016 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment.